The Presidential Affair
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: From secretary to presidential mistress, Leah never thought her life would turn out this way she never thought she would fall in love with the president. With a country to run and a wife to keep a bay Edward only wants Leah-Will they ever get a HEA? Or will the stress of America pushed down on them and bury them under the debris of political sin? Welcome to The Presidential Affair.
1. Authors Note

A very long time ago...I posted this story , it was made fun of, and people said hurtful things and I pulled it. Well now I'm putting it back on here and going to continue the story,it my only hetero story that I actually like and hope you all now like it to. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT! If you do like it read and review! I won't take anyone's bullshit this time over this work of FICTION. It's my story and I will write it how I like!

Read this carefully PLEASE.

The first two chapters are based off of the hit TV show SCANDAL, I love the show to death and based the first TWO chapters on it, it helped me get it moving along. I am not by any means trying to steal or use this story for profet, it just helped me!

Now if you all read all of that^ and still wish to read it then enter and welcome :)


	2. Introduction

**Chapter One- Introduction**

* * *

He thought he would always love her-he grew up with Bella, loved Bella, everything about her was familiar to him. That's why they fell in love so easy-why they went through everything together. Looking down at this woman he could not remember any of that-he loved her, he felt complete with her and no one else. She was everything and more to him and he wanted her-they had been carrying this on for so long-it was them, they had tried to be apart-not liked it worked much anyway. He buried his face in her neck breathing in her sent clutching her close.

"Congratulations Mr. President." Edward groaned hitching her leg over his shoulder burying his faces and other parts deeper inside of her. Leah's breath hitched and she arched her back gripping him tighter.

"Say it again." He growled, she moaned starching his back whispering in his ear again-and he attacked.

* * *

**[One Year Before]**

"Governor Cullen do you think you're going to win?"

"Do you think you're ready to run this country?" Thousands of questions were spout out at him; he only smiled and waved sliding into his black SUV. His guards slid into the back with him and the car moved forward, he could not believe he was doing this; it had been his dream from the moment he saw the president on his television as a child-he wanted this, and of course this was the top the ultimate

_President Of The United Sates._

How high could you get? This was what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

"Sir, your wife told us she could not be available to meet the new secretary."

"I have It covered." He smiled at the mention of his wife-the love of his life, and the person that had helped him get this far as he could. The car stopped in front of their home and he was helped out towards he door-press were everywhere. After being able to have access to his home he slid off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, his eyes shifted to the women who stood. She was small in height, with the most alluring curves. She had on a pencil black skirt, and shiny silver heels his eyes traveled upward to her shirt-a sliver blouse, ruffled and tight showing her well-endowed chest. She had the pinkest of lips, smooth rust brown skin-then he saw her eyes. They were endless-a bright hazel with flecks of gold, her hair a raven blanket of curls and waves with the most beautiful arch neck.

"Governor Cullen." She says holding her hand out; Edward swallowed thickly holding his own out with a smile-it didn't faze her neutral look. They shook hands and he showed her where she would be working and what she would be expected to do, how and why. She nodded taking notes, but never said anything or spoke.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." He showed her the bedroom she was welcome to stay in.

"Thank you but no thank you sir, I'm perfectly fine walking home."

"I can't allow that I will have a guard drive you home."

"I-" Edward held up his hand with a raised eyebrow

"No arguments, if anything I want to do that for you."

"Of course Governor Cullen." Her cheeks flamed red.

"Thank you Miss. Clearwater."

* * *

Of course Bella took to Leah, just like Edward did-just differently. Edward could never keep his eyes far enough away from Leah-she was an enigma and never seemed to be phased by him or anything he did. She was overwhelmingly amazing at her job; he could not ask for someone better. The campaign was running smoothly as planed but his attraction the Leah Clearwater was not, after another long day of meetings he buried himself into his office trying to push all of the stress off, of course he could not find his wife at all in times like these.

A knock at the door didn't surprise him; but the voice who called through it did.

"Governor Cullen?" Leah whispered, opening the door to peer in-he didn't look up from how he sat in till he saw Leah's shiny black heels. She sat on the sofa next to him touching his muscled forearm gently. "Sire, are you alright?" Edward shook his head taking a large gasping breathe. He was shocked when she put her arms around him; he turned burning his face in her neck let out a sob holding her close-it felt good holding her holding him that someone was taking care of him.

"I'm here." She whispered "I'm here Edward."

He knew then Leah was important.

* * *

Since the day of his breakdown Leah had been his keeper-she kept him in check, on his toes and the great politician he need to be. She was leaving for the weekend when she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her.

"Stay" he whispered huskily, she turned touching his face gently.

"You need to sleep."

"I need you to stay." He retorted

"I need to go home and your _wife _is waiting for you." She pulled away and he pulled her closer and pushed her against the door-the door clicked was the only noise heard.

"Stay."

"Bella?" she questioned Edward sighed kissing along her neck.

"I can help how I feel, how I feel about you."

"How do you feel?" She mumbled gripping the base of his neck; she clutched him closer blowing on the base of his ear.

"I love...love...love you." He confessed breathlessly kissing her cheek.

Leah pulled back running a finger down his cheek, touching his lips softly.

"I love you to."

They continued their affair of course they had their fights and Leah tried to run-he never let her go. She stood in the room watching the votes being counted that night-everyone sat in the room watching the television and Edward. Bella was the first to let out a cheer-he had won.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen The Second was the President Of The United States.

* * *

She watched as he was sworn in, as he as congratulated and dressed-he watched at Bella and Edward had their first dance as First Lady and President with tears in her eyes. She was now the White House Press Secretary, as requested by Edward. She had worked to get here-of course she had sex with a man of the free world in the process but she loved him, he heart had no other place but with him-he owned her. Shutting the TV off Leah turned as the door to the President's office door opened and closed-Edward.

"Shouldn't you be at inauguration ball?"

"Well I'm here now." He said with a smile, un-cuffing his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves walking towards her. She walked around and away from him.

"Bella?"

"Two floors and a million of miles away." He answered He came up behind her, griping her tightly towards him.

"We can't do this look at what room we are in."

"I think that desk is quite great looking." He mumbled.

"Edward you're he president."

"Yes."

"We can't." he shut up her with his lips pushing her against the desk; she melted as his hand ran down her tights gently as a feather. She pulled back pushing him away sliding off the desk.

"We can't, you're president we can't keep at this any longer."

"Can you do that?" he growled gripping his hair, he stepped closer to her "Can you walk away from me? Honestly? Can you? My heart knows nothing but you. I'm blinded and can see nothing other than you." Leah sighed "I love you Leah." Biting her bottom lip she slid back on to the desk and he stepped forward kneeling down the kiss her stomach running his hands up her dress to pull down her nude tights, his kisses were light and soft his hand strong holding her steady as he played her like a piano. He trailed back up to her lips pulling her closer.

"I love you." She whispered.

"As I love you."


	3. Mr President

**Chapter Two-Mr. President**

"There you look handsome." Leah whispered she fixed his coat and then pulled out a American flag pen from her jacket pocket. She placed it on the top and pinned it there touching it and looking up at him.

"Thank you." He whispered, they were in the oval office flashes of what happen two nights ago fresh in their minds. Leah nodded turning to walk away when Edward grabbed her.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Edward."

"Kiss me." Leah turned to look at him but hastily pulled away as a knock came to the door and Bella peeked in.

"Oh Leah!" She smiled "Good morning I didn't know you were here already." She hugged the women then went up to her husband to kiss his chin and run her hand down his chest.

"Good morning."

"Hello Bella." He mumbled, his eyes casted to Leah who again put on the 'mask' he called it-he hated that mask-it wasn't her, it wasn't his Leah.

"Mr. President the photographers are here." Of course they had to have this, the interview as First Lady and President along with the photos to show how happy they were together. Leah bowed out as the team of professionals walked in.

"Oh where did you get this from?" she asked touching to pin Leah gave to him

"It was Eisenhower's" he said quickly

"Well that is." She laughed "That is just fantastic."

**[White House-Outside]**

Edward along with his personal guard and five others when with him on his morning run, his navy jacket on and sweat pants made his outfit. His personal guard-Jasper ran next to him.

"Perhaps you would like to be briefed on some things." He huffed as they ran.

"I am not a runner I hate running." He huffed "Running the leaders of China or Pakistan or whatever don't have to do any of this."

"I just thought you might want to know where the cameras are sir."

"Cameras?" he huffed and they stopped and turned to each other as Jasper spoke again.

"The surveillance cameras in the White House." He spoke with a look-a look of knowing.

"There are Cameras." Edward said again-this time without questioning but with a tone of shock.

"Every morning an Agent reviews the footage can either erases or archive that video depending on-"Edward cut him off

"What you see."

"Yes sir." He nodded, Edward walked towards him sighing

"I take it there is a camera in the oval office? And you reviewed the footage the night of the Inauguration Ball."

"I didn't see anything worth archiving sir, not on my shift. Always be on my shift sir-understand sir?" Edward backed away nodding and started to run.

"What are my options?"

"Sir?"

"You just told me there are surveillance camera's all over the White House, I'm asking were aren't there any camera's?"

**[Camp David]**

"The state of the union should be about what you believe it should showcase everything and promise for the future." Leah spoke, looking at Edward. He smiled back from the couch he sat on.

"The immigration policy is something I do believe in." he laughed

"That can't be your highlight it's not strong enough." She countered

"It's what we ran on!" Alice shot out besides Edward; she was another advisor, wife to Jasper and his best friend.

**[Bedroom later that night]**

"Immigration is no poll and if you can't-" She was cut off by the kisses on her neck and the weight of Edward as he rolled her on top of him, she let out a loud laugh leaning down to kiss him still laughing.

**[Camp David-Day 2]**

"We can't touch the fence or it might upset the base I'm just saying."

"We need to be bold, to look forward, so they know what's coming, youth is the future it's the next generation we need them."

"And mistake." Alice shot Eric a look

"We can give credit for college tuition showing the union we care for emigrational children and well-being. And congress man that does not stand and applaud will lose a parent's votes." Leah smiled

"That's that is gold." Alice whispered smiling and Edward smiled at Leah.

She was amazing.

**[Woods-Camp David later that day]**

"That was brilliant what you did back there." Alice laughed

"It's part of my job." She said with a smile, Alice had asked her to take a walk in the woods with her before they left Camp David.

"IIs Edward also a part of your job?" Leah stopped turning to look at her.

"He is why?"

"Nothing you two seem very close."

"I've been with him going on two years, I helped his path on to the White House-what else is there?"

"You love him." Alice said bluntly Leah said nothing; she turned and kept walking "He's a great man." Alice tried again.

"He is, not many achieve President at thirty-five years of age."

"I didn't mean it that way Leah, I know just as my husband does."

"It matters not what you want you know; nothing it happening."

"Don't play me as a fool." She hissed Leah sighed turning to look at the pixie women.

"What do you want me to say it not as if I tell you it won't change anything."

"It changes you admitting it to yourself." Alice countered. Leah said nothing.

"Just don't break his heart." Was the last thing she spoke.

I hope he doesn't break mine. She thought.

**[Still Camp David]**

Leah was happy to be away from prying eyes and Edward. Wrapping her robe around her she sunk down into her sofa watching TV, of course her mind raced to what Edward was doing, and if he was ok. The knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts and the melted ice cream in her hands. Placing the bowel down she walked towards her door shocked to see Edward and Bella.

"Oh Leah, I'm glad you're here."

"Bella!" She said with a shocked tone hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through and I wanted to see how the union speech was going." She laughed. Leah smiled looking at Edward who gave a halfhearted one." I wanted to talk about it over dinner but he said you wouldn't I told him of course you would." Leah smiled letting them come in.

"Of course."

**[White House Gardens]**

"Stop pacing, you pace when you're nervous." Edward said walking around the corner

"Leave me one." She growled

"What's wrong?"

"Leave Edward!"

"Leah tell me what's wrong!" He growled, he griped her arm turning her to him-he didn't have to be all sweet with Leah. They could act like animals-rough and wanting and did he want her right know.

"BELLA!" She screamed "Bella is what wrong, I smile at her and take my clothes off for you, I wait for you, watch for you-I belong to YOU!" she hissed hitting his chest.

"You think I don't feel this?" he spat "I belong to you Lee, I watch for you to, I wait for you. You're my air I cannot breathe without you, you do not think I want to escape all of this? The run away and be with you? Because I do-Lee I love you." He hissed letting her go and turned to walk away.


	4. Need

**_Chapter Three-Need_**

* * *

Ruffled sheets heavy breathing, the brunette giggled as the male with rust skin held her close kissing along her neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." He gripped her closer and buried his face in her curls.

"Strawberry again?"

"It's his favorite." She whispered biting her bottom lip; she laid her head on his chest tracing the tattoo over his heart. "I don't know how long I can do this." She added. The man tilted her face up pulling it closer to his making her forget everything she wanted to say.

"It's just us." He mumbled "He's not important."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Nobody ever does."

* * *

Leah had no seen Edward-at all, at least not to his face, and not speaking directly to him. It was only the back of his head, or a grunt to when she asked him a question full of people. She didn't show it of course-she was pissed, and hurt. He had no right to be angry at her! He started this whole mess-but she could not point fingers, she wanted it-every piece of that man she wanted no matter how angry he made her she wanted him.

* * *

_[7 months ago]_

_" I can't do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Us, you I can't do it."_

_"I won't let you leave Leah." He gripped her by the waist pushing her against the desk."You can't leave me." He growled Leah pushed against his shoulders and chest._

_"Edward let go."_

_"Leah."_

_"LET GO!" He pulled back breathing harshly as she slumped against the desk._

_"You can't leave me Lee." He whimpers, Leah is quite her heels click against the floor as she took his face into her hands._

_"I would never try." She whispered, they slid down onto the floor and he buried himself into her neck as she held him-this man needed her, he was as broken as she was."She does not deserve a good man like you." She whispered to him._

_"I don't deserve her." He sobbed "I'm cheating on her!" Leah held her tongue-she didn't want to say it-she didn't want to tell what she knows._

_"Edward." She whispered "You did what you felt was right, along with the pressure of your parents and everyone else."_

_"Weak." He mumbled "I'm weak." Leah glared down at him slapping his head._

_"You are not!" He flinched and snuggled closer, She sighed and ran her fingers through his mop of a hair._

_"You're strong, one of the strongest men I know." She whispered_

_"Don't leave me Lee." was all he murmured."Not yet"_

She left two weeks later.

* * *

Of course she came back...She always did they were magnets, night and day, he was the moodiest fucker every and she was the total opposites ,but she loved him that way and of course the day he appeared on her door step dirty, ragged and unshaven was what made her go back-they need each other.

* * *

_She was packing, packing to get away from Edward, from Bella and every secret she knew about that women. The loud pounding her door stopped her-she had been getting letters, emails even bodyguards have came to her house, but this one was different-she went to unlock it and on her steps kneeled Edward. She ran her eyes over him backing away scared of him for a moment-was this really him?_

_"Edward?" The body didn't move-his hair had grown thick, greasy and he smelled. The shirt he wore was un-tucked and dirty, his pants were ripped and his hands were balled into fist."Edward what the hell are you doing here?" He didn't answer. "Edward Anthony!" He looked up at her._

_"I'm sorry." He crocked She sighed pulling up her hair, she grabbed his arm dragging him inside the house. Pushing him in the shower she cut the water on and he screamed._

_"Take a shower, shave and when you are done come out and talk to me like a grown man." Walking out the room she shut the door walking into the kitchen. She might have been harsh but she could not see him that way anymore-how he was, how he's becoming again. Shaking her head she started to cook, making his favorite-pasta. He came out the bathroom standing in her archway, she sighed waving him in. He walked in with caution-he didn't want the knife to be thrown at her._

_"I'm making your favorite." He nodded sitting down."Now what are you sorry for?" She said getting straight to the point._

_"Forc-"She dropped the knife turning to him._

_"If you want to live I suggest you don't finish that sentence-no on forces me to do anything." She took a breath looking away._

_"Then involving us in this"_

_"Who said I didn't want to be." She heard him scoff_

_"Obviously by the packing you seem to be doing an all my notes you have sent back blank." Leah said nothing putting the pasta on high and putting the lid on it._

_"I needed to get away."_

_"After telling me you won't leave me?"_

_"Edward you're a grown man."_

_"And you put me back together-Leah I remember, I remember everything." Leah Looked up her eyes wide._

_"You-You do?" He nodded._

_"Come back."_

_"Edward."_

_"YOUR COMING BACK!" he screamed ,Leah glared_

_"Say's who?"_

_"Me!" Leah smiled_

_"You?"_

_He smiled "Yea, me."_

* * *

She was pulled back from her thoughts-Of course they didn't have the great of times-they hated each other the first time they met, but she needed him, the attraction was there-right away she could never push it away further enough to break off and away from it. Then the accident happen-and they took him away, made him forget about her and what they had-in till know; everything was different now.

Way different.

* * *

**_[1977-Forks]_**

_New kid this, new kid that Leah was sick of hearing about it! To make it worst it was youngest Cullen-fresh out of private school he was and probably going to be just like the older siblings. She could stand any of them and the youngest was no different._

_"You think Bella will like this?" Jacob asked fixing the tight shirt that showed his muscles. Leah rolled her eyes-he had been trying to get that stupid preppy bitch's attention since she was born._

_"Whatever you think Jake." A black smooth car rolling into the parking lot-The Cullen's The blonde Barbie twins stepped out-Rosalie and Tanya. Leah rolled her eyes as everyone watched them and they flipped their hair, but what surprised her was who stepped out-a boy in medium highet, looking shyly around with the most prominent and handsome features. Yes he was a Cullen and she hated him already._

**_[Later that day]_**

_Everyone talked about him-especially Bella, she already drugged her claws into him and they were going to make the boy like them. Looking for a book she was not watching were she was going and ran into a hard chest- she stumbled back looking up curses flying out her mouth._

_"Such a foul mouth for a lady." A smooth voice whispered, Leah's head shot up and she glared-Cullen._

_"What do you want?" she hissed_

_"You ran into me." He answered. Picking up her book she glared stomping away._

_Stupid Cullen!_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

_It wasn't in till Music theory when she saw baby Cullen, he strolled in early handing the paper for the teacher to sign, then hid in the back-he didn't look up. Class started and Banner gave out instructions, and then introduced Cullen to the class._

_" What instrument do you play?"_

_"Several, but my mother taught me how to play the piano-it's my favorite." He whispered, Banner held out his hand towards the one in the corner._

_"By all means, Leah will you sing?" she shot him a glare, but stood. she shifted far away from him as she could and watched as his long fingers started to play-he played like an angel and without thinking she started to sing the lyrics_

_"I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here_

_I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were_

_Be with me_

_Stay with me_

_Just for now_

_Let the time decide_

_When I won't need you_

_My hand searches for your hand_

_In a dark room_

_I can't find you_

_Help me_

_Are you looking for me?_

_Can I feel anymore?_

_Lie to me, I'm fading_

_I can't drop you_

_Tell me, I don't need you..."_

**_He kept the same rhythm, and looked up-their eyes locking as she sang_**

_My hand searches for your hand_

_In a dark room_

_I can't find you_

_Help me_

_Are you looking for me?"_

_**Pain**._

_"Etch this into my brain for me_

_Tell me, how it's supposed to be_

_Where everything will go_

_And how I'll be without you by my side"_

_Help me._

_"My hand searches for your hand_

_In a dark room_

_I can't find you_

_Help me_

_Are you looking for me?_

_My hand searches for your hand_

_In a dark room_

_I can't find you_

_Help me_

_Are you looking for me?"_

_**Please**._

_The bell rung as they finished-the room erupted into applause but Leah had already ran out the room._

**_[End of school day]_**

_"Look tribal kid stay away from Edward." Bella spat, Leah looked at her then shut her locker glaring at her._

_"Look swan, I don't want to pretty boy he's a freak and has wired hair actually talk to someone who gives a damn." Turning she stopped-Edward was there. His face went blank and he looked at Bella away from Leah._

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"Yep!" she laughed glaring at Leah and taking his arm-he never looked back at her as they walked out._

* * *

Her room door opening pulling her again away from her thoughts-Edward. He shut and locked the door.

"Edward what the hell ar-" He took two large steps and cupped her face.

"Shut up." And kissed her-and she let him. "I'm not weak anymore." He whispered

The look in his eyes still told her different...He still needed her, Just like she needed him.

* * *

_Chapter End Notes:_

_So...*Puppy dog eyes*_

_This chapter was pure memories, if you don't understand then PM me :) if you do R&R please! _


	5. Past Meet Future

Umm...Yeah. Read!

* * *

**Chapter Four-Past Meet Future**

* * *

He watched them, Jacob and Bella she loved him more then she loved him he felt a tiny piece of his heart breaking but it did not matter much, he had his Leah. It's not like he didn't know what they were doing also but he did notice how much she did change over the years, he was no longer afraid of her she had changed much from what she was.

* * *

**[Ten years before]**

_"YOU'RE FUCKING WEAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED YOU!" She threw a vase at him and he ducked taking the abuse. She glared stomping out of the house; he slumped against the wall, the tears running down his face of course his step mother and father deiced to drop by._

_"Why are you sitting their crying?" she sneered" Where's Bella? We thought you two were making this out." The twenty-five year old clutched his hair looking up at his father-he said nothing. He never said nothing, since his mother left him he was just there and empty shell of the man he once was and Tanya ruled over him with an iron fist-that and his money._

_"She left." He croaked he didn't want this anymore, not her anymore he felt something, _**someone **_was missing and he didn't know what. Tanya rushed them to get married-he didn't even remember proposing to Bella, it just happened. Now he was running for governor-not what he wanted and pretty sure he knew President would be next; it was as if he was tied to a train that was going one million miles per hour and he couldn't stop it no matter how much he wanted to, and the conductors were Bella and Tanya. Tanya kept screaming till he stood up and walked out-he was numb, walking out the house he walked into the woods behind the house that _**Bella **_wanted he kept walking, deeper and deeper-till he tripped and fell curling up into a ball he sobbed; why can't he remember? Why did he mother leave?_

* * *

He no longer really felt much love for her but watching them made him think of his and Leah's relationship-love. He and Bella were never supposed to be together of course he remembered that now, he could forgive Bella for what she did-he could forgive everyone because it was his fault to-he let them control them, control his life and even thought he had the highest job possible thanks to the people who did abuse him-he didn't want it. He never wanted it and he didn't want it-all he wanted was Leah, but he knew she wasn't happy with this-with them. Turning from the camera he walked out the room and down to his office-it was empty of course but a piece of paper lay on the desk picking it up his heart shattered.

**I hear by.**

**Resign.**

**Leah Clearwater. **Was he only words he saw out of the letter, he heard a thumb and his cheeks wet with water.

She left-again.

* * *

"If you don't tell him I will." He growled

"Why? So he can kill you? Kill us?"

"It's not like you don't know!" He screamed "He's fucking Leah just like I'm doing to you."

"So that's all it is?" she whispered "Fucking? That's all I am to you?" The man sighed griping her by the waist.

"No, No Baby I didn't mean it like that -I love you."

"So he doesn't?"

"If he's sleeping with her!"

"But I'm sleeping with you!" She hollered, Tear streamed down her face.

"You still love him." He stated

"Of course! He's my husband!" He flinched "I will always love apart of him."

"And me?"

"I love you." She paused looking up at him "But there is a part of my heart that is still his."

He nodded-he was going to have to fight harder, harder for _Edward Cullen_ to be erased from **his** and** her** mind forever.

"I'm worried about him."

"Bella,"

"I owe this to him Jake if anything-he looks like the walking dead." Jacob sighed, Edward-always about Edward he was tired of hearing about Edward, Leaning over he kissed her pushing her back on the bed.

"Later." And the covers were pulled over their bodies.

* * *

"I'm worried about him." Alice whispered looking at her best friend, his eyes were dark and he looked as if he had not slept in months. The press greedily clicked pictures of the sickly looking president he kept at his speech but stuttered and then out of know were-he fell. People started to scream and Bodyguards rushed to get to him Alice pushed through the all of them.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Miss Alice."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?" She screamed the guards took him away and Jasper grasps her arm.

"They're taking him to the hospital Ally calm down." he pulled her down the hallway and out the door into one of the black SUV's.

"Jaz?"

"He'll be alright Ail." He seemed to be resurging himself more than her.

* * *

Leah wiped away her tears, She could not do this-she had to be strong, she had cut all her phones off not wanting to hear any nose pulling herself out of her funk and grabbed her phone cutting it on.

**Seven voicemails**

**27 texts**

She deleted them all listening to all the voice mails-Edward pleading, Alice pleading-that last one made her jump up. Jasper, sounded panicked, she ever had much contact with the blonde but only knew him as Edward's right hand man, he was always clam but she was not a clam Jasper.

_"Leah please if you get this, please call me back, or get to Howard University Hospital stat Edward has been admitted please!" _She could hear the sound of, shots and the phone clicked off, she grabbed her scarf and car keys running out the door.

**[Howard University Hospital]**

She got through easily, and Demetri let her into the room-she saw Jasper and Alice standing there, Bella holding his hand crying, Jacob glaring and a pale women holding his other hand with his bronze identical coloring.

His mother.

Bella looked up glaring at her.

"You." She hissed "It's your fault!" She screamed

Leah suddenly felt angry-her fault? HER FAULT!

"You got some nerve." She hissed "Some nerve, bringing that man in here." She said pointing at Jacob." Pretending to be the hurting wife, so you can leave after and fuck that dog!" She screamed "You abused him for so long, you made him forget about me and you hurt him. So Bella I might have slept with your husband but you, you broke and hurt this man and you have the nerve to blame me? Screw you Bella _Swan. _"She sneered. "You're so selfish" His mother smiled at her the turned to Bella.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave."

"I'M HIS WIFE!"

"I. Don't. Care." She punctuation "Get out!" A guard looked in and the women looked at him. "Take her away." The guard reached to grab her but Jacob stopped him.

"I'll take her." They walked out, the women reached out.

"I'm Esme."

"L-"

"Leah, I know." She laughed "My Edward used to talk about you all the time before everything happen." She whispered, Leah took her place on his other side taking his hand-it was cold, she wanted her warm Edward.

"You come back-you will not stay like this you hear me? You have a country to run." His hand moved a bit and she smiled, looked up at Esme.

"Were have you been?" Esme sighed

"Let's talk later hum?" Leah nodded looking down at the man she loved, he was skinnier and paler dark circles under his eyes.

_Please get better Boo... I need you._

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I Hope You understand what i wrote...i hope . O.O

-Simba


	6. Authors Note 2 IMPORANT

I'm going to say this one time and one time only THIS IS NOT A EDWARD AND BELLA STORY, it is clear from the summary of the story and the pairing that is in [,] that says [Edward,Leah] then it says Bella, Jacob next to them.

I will NOT untagged Bella and Jacob-Why? They are a huge part of this story also and is in almost every chapter; so if they show up in Edward/Bella links i'm sorry but i'm not untagging it. The summary is there and i have the tagged paring in mind so if you as a reader ignores it -its your fault. I love every single review i get but if you want to read a E/B story go on my page i just posted a new one-okay? I'm not trying to be mean but i just want to explain it to you all; i'm tired of people telling me to untag Bella; its not going to happen.

Love, Cupcakes and Yaoi,

Simba.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you insist on leaving me?"

"Boo you're better now-" She started but Edward cut her off.

"No!" He growled "I'm No! Not without you! Why do you think I'm in here Leah!" a sob caught his throat, his jade eyes pleaded with her.

"I need you " he whispered, his head bowed his large shoulders shook as he clutched her hands in his.

Leah didn't say anything, slipping into the bed with him she held his head to her chest ; hot tears ran down his face and onto her chest. The door opened softly and in step Elizabeth there eyes connected-and she knew.

**Elizabeth always knew.**

*** The full chapter for this story wont be updated till next Wednesday (after i get back from dance camp) till then enjoy this preview! **


End file.
